Valentine's Day
by Room For Improvement
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the Titan's tower, and everything about this occasion is new to Starfire. How can Robin explain it to her? One-shot RobxStar R&R Please!


Hey guys! I'm back with a new Valentine's Day one-shot! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No, nope. No Teen Titans here… Actually they escaped after I captured them, so until I hunt them down again, I don't own them.

* * *

Starfire tore off a page on the daily calendar in the kitchen. Today it read: **February 14, 2005: Valentine's Day.**

Starfire looked curiously at the page, and read it again. There were little hearts and rosebuds printed on the sides of the page, and she fingered them delicately, as if they were real. She heard footsteps approach behind her, and she quickly turned around.

"Dear friend Raven! You have awoken from your slumber! Do you know what today is?"

"Unfortunately," Raven sighed in her usual monotone voice.

"Raven, would you know by any chance what we celebrate on this occasion?"

Raven sighed. _Isn't it Robin's job to explain to her everything?_ She thought to herself.

"Well, Valentine's Day is… well…" Raven voice trailed off. She was out of words.

"Yes?" Starfire asked eagerly as she slightly bounced on her toes.

"Valentine's Day is for, like, couples. You know, like, married couples, or couples that go on dates. Basically people buy presents for each other, like chocolates and roses. Sometimes guys will get their girlfriends jewelry. But we don't really celebrate Valentine's Day in the tower."

A shadow cast on Starfire's face, "Why can we not celebrate it in the tower?"

"Starfire, no one in here has a girlfriend or boyfriend. And even if someone in here likes someone else in here, they are obviously too scared and cowardly to admit it," Raven said a little firmly. She was thinking of Beastboy when she told Starfire this.

"Raven, is it not too late to proclaim my love to someone, so I may too celebrate this 'Valentine's Day'?"

Raven was startled aback by Starfire's words, she had no idea Starfire had feelings like that for someone. "Of course not," Then she thought of Starfire's fragile emotions and quickly added a word of advice to her, "Just make sure that they will like you back, you don't want to take your chances and end up with a broken heart."

Starfire was stunned by these news,_ If he does not love me back, then my heart will break? That means I will die! Oh what dreadful news!_ Starfire thought to herself.

She gave Raven a forced smile, and thanked her for explaining to her the ways of Valentine's Day. She quickly flew over to Robin's room.

She knocked on his door, she then heard a yawn come from the other side and the doorknob turned. Robin stood in his pajamas, with matted hair going in every direction. Though, he still wore his trademark mask.

"Oh, hey Starfire, what's up?"

Starfire was confused at first by these words and glanced at the ceiling, then she remembered it was an earthly greeting.

"What is up is that I have received terrible, horrifying awful news from our friend Raven," Starfire cried out. She was almost in tears. Robin motioned for her to come in, a little worried of the horrible news Raven had broadcasted.

"What did she tell you?" Robin asked as he looked at her in the face.

"Robin, we must never _ever_ celebrate the dreadful Valentine's Day!"

Robin was confused. Why was Starfire so upset about Valentine's Day?

"Why can't we celebrate Valentine's Day, Star?" Robin asked.

Starfire's bottom lip quivered and she sniffled loudly, "Because, if we proclaim our love to someone, there is a risk that our hearts could break, this means death surely, correct Robin?"

A smile crept up on Robin's face, "No, Starfire. It's an _expression_. It means being rejected by the one you have those feelings for. Then you would have sad emotions, and it would feel like your heart was broken, but it never really breaks. Besides Starfire, you have nothing to worry about, I don't think anyone could reject you."

Starfire wiped away her tears with her wrist. She gave Robin a small smile and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Thankyou, dear friend Robin. Do you mind if I ask you one more question?"

Robin's eyebrow raised, "Sure."

"Do you plan to celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Robin had his Valentine's Day's celebrations planned since Halloween. He didn't want to lie to Starfire, but his plans would be ruined if he told her the truth, "Uh… no. Not this year anyway. What about you? Do you have any plans?"

Starfire looked at the ground, "No, I do not."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get a lot of presents and valentines in the mail from your fans. You should have a good Valentine's Day anyway."

"What are these valentines?"

Robin smiled, he seemed to have undying patience, "They're like letters, except usually they are in the shape of a heart, and they tell someone how they feel about them in a phrase."

"Oh, the sounds wondrous! I shall go check the mail for these valentines now! Thankyou Robin!" Starfire gave Robin a quick friendly hug. Robin inhaled her sweet scent of lavender and soap, he wished she would hug him forever. Then Starfire broke from the hug. She didn't race off to the mailbox though. She went straight to her room and found some pink construction paper, some scissors and some markers.

Robin quickly changed his clothes and opened his orderly closet. He pulled out an enormous bag and hauled it through his doorway. He trudged through the hallway and up the stairs, with the bag over his shoulder. His teeth were gritting and he was breaking into a small sweat. When he reached the top of the tower he tossed the bag aside and opened it.

He unfolded a table and placed it in the middle of the roof. Then he placed two chairs around it. He reached in the bag for a purple tablecloth and neatly placed it over the table. He laid out little china dishes and silver spoons, forks, and knives. Then he placed a vase in the middle of the table, filled it with water and placed two red roses in it. He reached in the bag for the finishing touches to this Valentine's Day table. He placed a little envelope on one of the plates, with the name Starfire on it.

Robin had also ordered a chef for the night to cook Starfire's favorite dishes: hotdogs smothered in mustard, pizza with anchovies, and for desert chocolate cake drizzled in mustard. Thinking of these foods made him almost cringe, but he was going to shove it all down his throat, just so Starfire could have a wonderful Valentine's Day.

Robin took a step back and smiled as he looked at his fine work. Suddenly the door burst open. Cyborg and Beastboy came running up the stairs. Cyborg was about ready to throw the football at Beastboy when they noticed the table setting.

"Yo Robin? Ever think about eating in the _kitchen_ so we can play football?"

"I placed this table setting up here so you guys wouldn't bother us," Robin said a little annoyed.

"_Us?_ What's this _us_ about?" Beastboy asked, while a cocky smile crept up his face.

"Us as in Starfire and I…" Robin said. He started to blush.

Beastboy walked over to the table, "Rob, you totally did this all wrong! The forks go on the left side, duh."

"No they don't. Besides, what does it matter?" Robin asked.

"Robin, you totally need my help. Let's just throw all this garbage away and I'll help you start over," Beastboy said as he put a hand on the tablecloth.

"Oh, no you don't Beastboy. Rob's been planning this since October, I'm not gonna let you ruin it for him!" Cyborg said as he grabbed the other end of the tablecloth.

Beastboy pulled on the tablecloth with both hands, and Cyborg pulled back on the other end.

"Robin… needs… my… help!" Beastboy said as he tugged on the tablecloth.

"No he don't!" Cyborg said as he pulled harder on the tablecloth. It was starting to tear.

"You guys let go!" Robin yelled at them.

Cyborg let go, unaware Beastboy had not heard Robin. The tablecloth and all of its contents flew on Beastboy. There was a large clatter and all of the silverware was bent or broken. The plates had shattered and a leg had broken on the table. Robin's face became red and he stared fiercely at Cyborg and Beastboy, "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Robin screamed.

Cyborg and Beastboy grabbed their football and ran down the stairs as fast as they could. Robin knelt down and looked at the shattered remnants of his perfect table. He was so angry he was afraid if he went back inside the tower he would surely break something. He called the chef and canceled the orders, and then he went and sat on the edge of the tower. He crossed his arms over his knees and rested his chin on his arms. He had spent all day working on the table, now it was ruined. Pink and orange clouds floated through the sky and the huge orange sun was setting on the horizon.

-

Starfire heard a clatter come from the top of the tower, followed by footsteps darting down the stairs, and the slamming of Beastboy and Cyborg's bedroom doors. Starfire curiously looked out her door. She could still hear footsteps on the roof. She knew it was Robin who was up there. She grabbed her gigantic heart shaped valentine and flew to the top of the roof. She didn't make a sound, and Robin didn't even notice her. She saw the wrecked table setting and knelt down beside it. Red roses were wilting in the heat and water was spilling from the vase. She propped the vase upright and noticed an envelope with her name on it. She quietly picked it up and opened it.

There was a card inside, the front cover had a picture of roses on it. Toward the bottom the words were inscripted "_Happy Valentine's Day."_ She smiled and opened the card and read it:

_-Starfire_

_I know that you said not to celebrate Valentine's Day here in the tower. But I can't help myself. You don't know how much you mean to me. To me, you are more than a friend, and that means that I love you. I want to spend every minute with you, I want to marry you someday, but I have to ask you one thing: Will you be my valentine?_

_Lots of Love,_

_Robin_

Starfire smiled and put the card in her pocket. She flew over to Robin and placed her homemade valentine beside him. He looked at it and smiled. Then he picked it up and opened it.

_Robin, on my home planet we celebrate a similar holiday called Glorpfest. Though, on this occasion instead of using words to show your love for someone, we give them a kiss. I know it may sound strange to your earthly ways and customs, but I would like to celebrate Valentine's Day and Glorpfest with you today. You are the one I want to be with for all of my days. I love you Robin._

Robin smiled and looked up and Starfire. Then he stood up and put a finger under her chin. She smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day, Robin." She said sweetly.

"Happy Glorpfest Star," Robin said.

The two leaned in to each other and their lips met. They shared a long kiss and then broke apart, "Yes Robin. I will be your valentine," Starfire said as she laid her head on Robin's shoulder.

Robin just smiled as they walked hand in hand to the edge of the tower. They sat down as they had many, many times before. Except this time, there was a little more love in their hearts as Robin held Starfire's hand and she rested her head on his shoulder. And that evening they watched the sunset together, knowing that they would be together forever.

The End

* * *

Man, this was the fluffiest story I have ever written in my history of writing stories! W-O-W! I really liked how this one turned out though, and it's my first one-shot! Woohoo! Please review!

Peace out and Happy Valentine's Day!

Stars of Fire


End file.
